My Life is Your Name -Pain
by Hime Chuu
Summary: Ini adalah awal dari takdir mereka yang telah Tuhan siapkan untuk mereka berdua. Takdir yang akan dimulai dari sebuah kenyataan yang pahit namun akan diakhiri dengan sebuah fakta yang manis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Warning: AU, OOC typo(s)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Pain-Hina**

**~My Life is Your Name –Pain~**

Hari ini adalah malam natal paling buruk yang pernah aku jumpai. Berita dari ayahku hari ini membuatku menangis sepanjang hari. Bagaimana tidak –cabang perusahaan Hyuuga di Amegakure mengalami penurunan. Jika tidak segera dibereskan, kedepannya akan mengalami pailit –itu yang ayah katakan pada 'kami'. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan kata itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena memang itu kenyataannya. Setelah 1 tahun kematian ibuku, ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang janda 1 anak. Perempuan beruntung itu adalah Haruno Tsunade. Ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan sebaya denganku, namanya Haruno Sakura. Saat itu aku baru duduk di Taman Kanak-Kanak dan umurku masih 5 tahun. Mereka sangat baik padaku –awalnya. Tapi semakin lama sikap mereka sangat buruk padaku. Mereka hanya akan bersikap baik saat didepan ayahku, sedangkan jika ayahku tidak ada mereka memperlakukan aku dengan sangat buruk. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri seperti apa. Dan sekarang ayah akan pergi ke Amegakure selama 1 bulan. Mungkin bagi kalian itu bukanlah waktu yang lama tapi bagiku itu artinya sama dengan 1 tahun. Aku hanya seorang gadis 14 tahun anak kelas 3 SMP seorang gadis lemah –Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di bandara, mengantar keberangkatan ayah, tak lupa ibu tiri dan saudara tiriku pun juga ada disini. Aku menangis mulai dari rumah sampai sekarang. Airmataku tak mau berhenti, padahal aku sudah mulai lelah menangis entah mengapa pasokan airmataku begitu banyak sekali. Ayah terus mengelus-elus kepalaku dan berkata agar aku tidak menangis berulang kali. Kupeluk tubuh jangkung ayahku –erat dan kubenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Suara merdu dari speaker dibandara memaksaku untuk melepaskan pelukanku pada ayah karena pesawat yang ayah tumpangi akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi.

"Ayah akan mengirimkan kado ulang tahun untukmu dari sana." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ayah ucapkan padaku sebelum berangkat dan sukses membuatku tersenyum walau hanya sebentar. Kuayunkan telapak tanganku tinggi-tinggi pada ayah dan mulai kuturunkan saat ayah benar-benar mulai tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil aku terus menangis. Tak sanggup rasanya aku menahan airmata ini untuk tidak keluar. Sepertinya suara tangisku telah mengusik seseorang disini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti menangis HI-NA-TA-Chan~" Suara Sakura terdengar penuh penekanan dan rasa jengkel yang amat kental. Seketika itu airmataku sukses berhenti. Inilah yang aku benci dari diriku. Penakut. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan aku menjadi seorang pemberani?

"Huh, dasar cengeng." Lanjut Sakura usai suara tangisku tak lagi terdengar.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari natal pertama tanpa ayahku. Ibu tak membelikan kado natal untukku tahun ini –tentu saja karena ayah tak ada dirumah. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah bagiku karena ayah mengirim kado natal untukku juga.

"Okaa-san lihat! Otou-san membelikanku CD single terbaru AKATSUKI dan yang hebatnya lagi, ayah berhasil mendapatkan poster dinding limited edition terbesar yang hanya dijual di Amegakure. Lihat Okaa-san, ada tanda tangan dari masing-masing personilnya dan sepertinya ini asli. Sugoi~" Sakura memperlihatkan poster super besar itu pada ibu sedang ibu hanya ber-o-ria saja. "Apa yang Okaa-san dapat dari Otou-san?" Lanjut Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan keberadaanku. Bagi mereka berdua aku memang tak pernah ada. Aku rasa sudah cukup memperhatikan kegilaan mereka. Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka bungkusan kado milikku dari ayah. Milikku memang tak sebesar milik Sakura yang berbentuk kubus besar namun milikku hanya seukuran kotak sabun –sangat kecil. Tapi bagiku tak masalah yang terpenting ayah tak lupa padaku.

Sebuah liontin berbentuk clover berdaun empat –cantik, tak lupa secarik kertas dari ayah. Dengan sangat antusias aku membuka lipatan surat itu tergesa-gesa.

**Hinata…**

**Kau suka? Pasti kau sangat menyukainya.**

**Ini adalah liontin milik ibumu dulu. Kado ulang tahun pertama ibumu dari ayah waktu kami masih berpacaran. Hahahahaha**

**Ini kado natal dari ayah. Selamat Natal, Hinata.**

**Otou-chan…**

"Terima kasih ayah. Hinata sangat menyukainya. Hinata akan menjaganya baik-baik."

.

.

.

27 Desember..

"Tok..Tok..Tok.. Sakura ayo bangun sudah siang! Tok..Tok.." Sudah kuketuk berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sakura –sama sekali.

"Okaa-san, Sakura tidak mau bangun."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau memang tidak berguna, membangunkan Sakura saja tidak bisa atau sebenarnya kau memang tidak mau, karena kau memang ingin Sakura terlambat ke sekolah?" Ini yang sangat tidak aku sukai. Mereka selalu berfikiran buruk padaku tak pernah sekali pun mereka berfikiran baik padaku.

"Tidak Okaa-san, aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu –sungguh."

"Semoga saja."

"HINATA!" Suara teriakan Sakura mengagetkanku, reflek kakiku berlari menuju kekamar Sakura –asal suara itu berasal, padahal otakku tak menginginkannya.

"A-ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

"Apa PR mengarang dikumpulkan hari ini?"

"Ha-hai."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"I-itu kan tugas sekolah, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Mana milikmu!"

"Eee?"

"Aku bilang mana punyamu." Dengan paksa Sakura mengambil tas milikku dan mengambil buku tugasku untuk ia contek.

Karena ulahnya itu , sekarang aku dihukum oleh sensei karena hasil karangan milikku sama dengan Sakura. Berpura-pura dengan wajah sok polosnya, Sakura mengatakan pada seluruh kelas kalau aku menyontek miliknya padahal sebaliknya. Herannya, mulutku seakan terkunci rapat –tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun untuk membela diri. Benci aku sangat benci dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Menangis –hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Bukan menangis karena dihukum tapi menangis karena diriku yang penakut ini.

.

.

.

Jam piket membuatku tak bisa pulang kerumah dengan cepat. Aku jadi tertahan disekolah. Dan yang paling tidak kusukai aku piket dengan Sakura,dkk, alhasil hanya aku yang mengerjakannya sedang mereka hanya duduk-duduk manis saja. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak tapi aku tak bisa.

"Hinata buang ini ketempat sampah dibelakang gudang." Aku menuruti permintaan Sakura dengan patuh. Menyedihkan –memang.

Aku terus berjalan menuju belakang gudang dengan kepala tertunduk hingga membuatku tak menyadari seorang laki-laki berambut semerah darah keluar dari gudang.

BRUAK

"Sa-kit." Seruku sambil mengelus-elus pantatku yang sukses mendarat diatas tanah.

"Gomen Hinata." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya padaku. Malu-malu, kusambut uluran tangannya.

"Iie, a-aku yang salah, berjalan tapi tidak melihat kedepan Gaara-kun."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Eee?"

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang tak pernah diduga oleh Hinata. Seorang pangeran sekolah seperti Gaara mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Gaara menyatakan cinta padanya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat dinantikan oleh Hinata. Namun ia tak sanggup untuk langsung menjawabnya, dengan sabar Gaara memberi Hinata waktu 1 minggu untuk menjawabnya. Karena terlalu senang Hinata jadi tak sadar kalau sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Ceklek. Tadai-" Perkataan Hinata tertinggal di pangkal mulutnya, karena pemandangan yang sangat tak masuk akal didepannya. Sebuah koper miliknya ada didepannya sekarang, tak lupa Sakura dan ibunya juga ada disana.

"Bukannya sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunmu, HI-NA-TA?" Hinata merinding mendengar perkataan Sakura hingga membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya selangkah kebelakang.

"Sekarang giliran ibu dan Sakura yang akan memberikan hadiah yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidup

padamu Hinata sayang." Mereka berdua terkekeh dan suara mereka terdengar sangat mengerikan ditelinga Hinata.

Sakura melempar kado ulang tahun Hinata –pemberian ayahnya, kelantai dan tak lupa koper yang sedari tadi berada ditangan Sakura kini tergeletak disamping Hinata. Mata bening Hinata tebelalak lebar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Semua barang-barangmu ada disana –semuanya." Seru Sakura dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dadanya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. O-Okaa-san to-tolong Hinata."

"Kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat ini. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi dari sini untuk Se-la-ma-nya." Kini giliran ibu tirinya yang berbicara.

"CEPAT TANDA TANGANI!" Bentak Sakura.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini. Kalau kalian mengusirku, aku harus kemana lagi?"

"Itu bukan urusanku Hinata. Baiklah kalau kau memang tak mau menandatanganinya, aku akan merobek foto ibumu tercinta ini. Bagaimana?"

Ancaman dari Sakura sukses membuat Hinata menandatanganinya. Surat yang menyatakan kalau dia pergi dari rumah dan tentu saja dengan alasan yang sangat dibuat-buat. Surat itu Sakura buat dari potongan huruf-huruf yang ada di Koran. Rencana yang sangat cerdik namun kejam. Usai mendapat yang mereka inginkan, Hinata mereka tendang keluar secara paksa. Meronta seperti apa pun tak akan membuat mereka berubah pikiran. Menangis sejadi-jadinya pun tak akan ada gunanya. Pasrah hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan, dan memikirkan tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara.

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah Hinata alami. Ingin rasanya, Hinata menelpon ayahnya, namun ia tak berani karena semua ini juga terjadi karena keinginannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.00 malam. Hinata sudah berada ditaman sampai semalam ini namun tak mungkin baginya untuk tidur disini, karena ini adalah musim dingin. Hinata mengambil jaket yang ada didalam kopernya, suhu yang mulai rendah membuat telapak tangannya mulai membeku dan tubuh kecilnya pun mulai menggigil. Hinata memutuskan untuk bermalam di Konoha Hotel, karena hanya tempat itu yang ia tahu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"

"Sa-saya mau memesan 1 kamar untuk malam ini." Hinata memberikan kartu kredit miliknya untuk membayar.

"Maaf nona, kartu Anda tidak bisa digunakan. Apa ada kartu yang lainnya?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Tolong coba lagi."

"Tetap tidak bisa nona. Sepertinya kartu Anda telah diblokir."

"Ka-kalau be-begitu nanti aku akan kembali lagi Gomen ne."

Setelah tepat berada diluar lobby hotel, Hinata mengambil telponnya untuk menelpon Sakura.

"Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal? Katakan saja, aku akan mengirimkannya padamu –segera."

"Ke-kenapa kartu kreditku tidak bisa digunakan?"

"Begitu saja kau tidak tahu. Aku suruh Okaa-san untuk memblokirnya. Gampangkan?"  
"Hiks..Hiks.. Ke-kenapa..Ke-kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku pada kalian?"  
"Apa kau memang begini Hinata? Serakah?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kejadian tadi siang di dalam gudang olah raga? Apa Gaara-kun masih belum cukup untukmu? Apa kau juga ingin mengambil ayah dariku?"

"A-aku benar-benar tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu Sakura –sungguh."

"Aku ingin kau menghilang dari kehidupanku Hinata, sebelum aku kehilangan semua orang yang aku sayangi. Sekarang mungkin Gaara-kun tapi besok –tidak akan ada yang tahu. Aku hanya melakukan seperti peribahasa katakan 'Sedia Payung Sebelum Hujan". Apa aku salah?"

"Ta-tanpa uang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak punya benda apapun untukku jual. A-aku akan menolak Gaara-kun kalau memang itu yang kau mau, tapi tolong biarkan aku kembali kerumah –kumohon."

"Tidak ada tempat untukmu disini Hinata. Lagipula siapa bilang kau tidak punya sesuatu yang berharga untuk kau jual."

"…"

"Kalau kau memang membutuhkan uang, kenapa tidak kau jual saja TU-BUH-MU. Klik."

.

.

.

Hinata terus menangis didepan hotel dengan tangan memeluk lututnya yang mulai kaku karena dingin. Perkataan terakhir Sakura terus terngiang ditelinganya tanpa henti. Apa memang hanya itu jalan satu-satunya? Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menjual tubuhnya dan tidur dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai.

Semakin malam udara semakin dingin. Hinata benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Tubuh yang mulai membeku sepertinya sudah membekukan otaknya juga. Dengan nekad Hinata memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan orang yang akan turun dari mobil sport hitam didepannya jika memang seorang laki-laki yang akan keluar. Siapa pun asal ia tidak mati membeku disini.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan mantel hitamnya yang tebal dengan celana jeans robek-robek dan sepatu bootnya yang berhiaskan rantai keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa syal yang membelit lehernya hingga menutupi hidungnya dan kacamata hitam serta topi rajut hitam menutupi rambut orangenya yang cerah. Terlihat begitu banyak percing diwajahnya, jadi membuatnya terlihat lebih menakutkan. Laki-laki itu melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada seorang valet yang berdiri disana. Penampilan laki-laki itu hampir membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya namun tubuh yang mulai membeku membuatnya mau tak mau harus memberanikan diri. Hinata berjalan dengan pelan karena kakinya sudah membeku sedari tadi, bagaimana tidak ia hanya menggunakan rok mini sekolahnya, tentu saja kakinya membeku terlebih dahulu.

Telapak tangan Hinata berhasil meraih bagian belakang mantel milik laki-laki itu, hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik kearah Hinata. Tanpa buang waktu dan dengan keberanian entah darimana Hinata akhirnya mengatakannya.

"A-aku memang tidak punya uang, ta-ta-tapi a-aku a-akan membayarnya de-dengan tubuhku." Usai mengatakannya kepala Hinata tertunduk dalam karena malu. Sedang laki-laki didepannya hanya terdiam tak bergeming, tak tersirat rasa kaget sedikitpun diwajahnya.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

**KYAAAAAA~ **

**Hime datang lagi dengan fic rate M ^/^**

**Oke.. Hime datang lagi dengan fic baru~**

**Lalalalalala #joget gak jelas**

**Buat fic Who Knows? Aku masih belum dapet ceritanya yang lebih bagus jd masih males update T_T Gomen yah**

**Fic ini bisa dibilang adalah Re-Publish dari "CAN".. Cuma disini Hime menceritakannya dari depan tidak dari belakang ^^ Semoga kalian suka ^^**

**Oke duuuueeeeh~**

**Happy Reading aja yah ^^**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**

**27 November 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Warning: AU, OOC typo(s)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Pain-Hina**

**~My Life is Your Name –Pain~**

"Kalau kau memang membutuhkan uang, kenapa tidak kau jual saja TU-BUH-MU. Klik." Usai menutup sambungan telponnya, Sakura mengeram marah dan menggenggam telponnya erat-erat. Tak lupa kejadian tadi siang kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Gadis bodoh itu lama sekali sih." Seru Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Jangan-jangan ia tidak bejalan tapi merangkak. Hahahahahahaha."

"Kalian tunggu disini ya, karena aku tidak mau terlalu lama disekolah." Jika tugas piket mereka belum selesai itu artinya ia akan semakin lama berada disekolah. Oleh karena itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata yang sebelumnya ia suruh untuk membuang sampah ke belakang gudang. Baru saja ia sampai didepan gudang olah raga, Sakura sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang sangat ia benci. Gaara dan Hinata ada didepan gudang saling berhadapan dan yang paling membuat Sakura semakin jengkel adalah sikap Hinata yang menurutnya sok malu-malu.

"Dasar gadis sok lugu." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Permintaan Gaara pada Hinata sukses membuat Sakura semakin naik pitam. Gaara meminta Hinata untuk meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk berbicara dengannya dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata menuju dalam gudang olah raga. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengikuti mereka dan menguping pembicaraan mereka dari daun pintu yang sengaja memang tidak mereka tutup rapat.

"E-e-eto, kenapa Gaara-kun mengajakku kemari?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengucapkannya padamu, tapi aku tak pernah punya kesempatan. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu datang, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja." Jelasnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti sebentar lagi. Ngomong-ngomong selamat ulang tahun Hinata."

"A-ah. A-arigatou. A-apa ini yang ingin Gaara-kun ucapkan pa-padaku?"

"Bukan. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Perkataan Gaara kali ini sukses membuat Hinata terpaku tak percaya dan senang tak karuan, sekaligus membuat Sakura bertambah murka dan marah.

'Tenten teman terbaikku sudah kau ambil Hinata, dan sekarang Gaara-kun, siapa lagi yang akan kau ambil lagi dariku? –Ayah?, Tidak kali ini tidak akan aku biarkan kau merebut ayah dariku.' Serunya dalam hati penuh amarah.

"Ayah, Tenten, dan juga Gaara-kun. Mereka sudah memberikan kado yang sangat berharga untukmu dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk memberikan ucapan ulang tahun serta kado yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu, Hinata sayang." Senyuman penuh kebencian dan kelicikan terpancar dari wajah cantik Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"A-aku memang tidak punya uang, ta-ta-tapi a-aku a-akan membayarnya de-dengan tubuhku." Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Laki-laki itu tak bergeming. Ia masih terpaku pada posisinya saat ini, menghadap kearahku dan yang paling membuatku malu, aku tak tahu seperti apa wajah dan ekspresinya saat ini. Mengejekku ataukah menertawakanku? Atau jangan-jangan ia tak berselera denganku? Pendek dan jelek.

Lama aku menunggu reaksi darinya, namun tak kunjung aku dapatkan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali mengeluarkan suaraku. "A-aku ke-kedinginan, a-aku ti-tidak pu-punya u-uang untuk me-menyewa ka-" Perkataanku terputus saat ia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menggandengku untuk masuk kedalam hotel. Dengan kepala tertunduk karena malu aku terus berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang masih dalam gandengannya pula. Dadaku berdebar semakin kencang setelah aku tepat berdiri didepan pintu kamar hotel miliknya. Rasanya aku ingin lari saja, tapi disisi lain tubuhku sudah hampir membeku. Laki-laki itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku untuk membuka pintu didepannya. Dengan lincah jari-jarinya menekan pin yang ada disana. 'Klik' dan pintu itupun mulai terbuka dan menampakkan kemewahan isi daripada kamar hotel president suite yang laki-laki itu tinggali saat ini. Kakiku serasa tertancap paku. Aku tak sanggup melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk kedalamnya, rasanya sangat berat sekali.

"Jika kau tak yakin lebih baik pergilah." Akhirnya laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun suara laki-laki itu tak seseram percing yang memenuhi wajahnya. Memang suaranya terdengar berat tapi tak ada niat jahat yang terpantul dari nadanya. Entah memang aku yang naïf atau memang begitu adanya? Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi suara itulah yang menuntunku untuk masuk kedalam sana.

Jika kalian tahu dalam dari kamar hotel dari president suite maka seperti itulah ruangan yang tengah aku masuki sekarang. Keluargaku memang kaya tapi ayahku tak pernah menyewakan kamar hotel semewah ini saat kami sekeluarga liburan. Kamar ini menakjubkan. Sungguh. Namun rasa kagum itu hanya terlintas sekejab saja diotakku. Mengingat setelah malam ini berakhir aku tidak akan menjadi gadis lagi melainkan hanya seorang wanita kotor –yang menjual tubuhnya agar tidak mati kedinginan. Tanpa basa-basi dan sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya lagi, laki-laki itu langsung menuntunku kedalam tempat tidurnya. Setelah aku dan dia sudah ada didalamnya, laki-laki itu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Suara bunyi dari kunci itu membuat jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan. Ditambah lagi, laki-laki itu saat ini tengah bertelanjang dada didepanku walau dalam keadaan membelakangiku tapi punggungnya sukses membuatku memalingkan wajahku karena malu. Sebenarnya sudah tak ada gunanya lagi untukku malu karena sebentar lagi keperawananku akan aku berikan padanya. Kuberanikan diri untuk melihat kearahnya, punggung kekar miliknya sangat bagus serta rambut orange jabrik miliknya sangat indah, terang dan bersinar –itu yang aku lihat. Kulihat ia mulai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearahku, cepat-cepat kutundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam dan kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada koper yang aku bawa.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya, setelah tepat berdiri didepanku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang terpancar dari dadanya yang telanjang, menerpa wajahku yang ada didepannya. Tubuhnya sangat jangkung, ia lebih tinggi dari ayahku. Aku hanya setinggi 20cm dibawah bahunya.

"Hi-Hinata, Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabku gugup.

"Aku ada didepanmu tidak dibawahmu. Tatap wajahku saat aku bicara denganmu." Koreksinya tentang posisiku yang terus menghadap kebawah lantai.

"Go-gomen." Seruku seraya mengangkat wajahku menghadap wajahnya. Aku dibuat terkejut setengah mati setelah melihat wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya serasa tak asing lagi dimataku. Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. "A-apa ki-kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya tuan?" Lanjutku penasaran.

"Tidak." Jawabnya untuk pertanyaanku. "Hinata, nama yang bagus. Aku Pain." Lanjutnya.

Seketika itu, namanya membuatku ingat dimana aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Bukan melihat secara langsung melainkan melihatnya secara tidak langsung. Bahkan baru tadi pagi aku melihatnya di dalam kamar Sakura. Poster besar kado natal ayah yang Sakura pajang didinding kamarnya memperlihat ketampanan dari 4 orang laki-laki dari grup band legendaris, yang kalau tidak salah sering Sakura sebut dengan nama AKATSUKI. Dan sekarang salah satu dari mereka sedang berdiri didepanku. Wajahnya yang penuh percing membuatku mengingatnya dengan sangat baik walau hanya sekali aku melihatnya.

"A-Akatsuki?" Cletukku tanpa sadar.

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang membuatmu harus melakukan ini dan aku tidak mau tahu. Pakailah kamar ini sesukamu. Aku akan menyewa kamar lain." Perlakuannya padaku membuatku terkejut. Tapi aku tak mau menerima kebaikannya begitu saja tanpa memberinya apapun lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau hutang budi dengannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikan tuan begitu saja. Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku akan melakukannya. A-aku tidak mau berhutang budi pada tuan."

"Lupakan. Lagipula kau masih dibawah umur." Dengan cepat kugelengkan kepalaku. "Sekali lagi, jangan panggil aku tuan, cukup Pain saja." Lanjutnya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki tubuhku sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba saat aku sadar, aku sekarang sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Seketika itu juga kulepaskan kedua tanganku yang telah membelit pinggangnya. Aku benar-benar malu dan tak berani melihat wajahnya saat ini. Kurasakan tangan kekarnya menggapai tanganku yang kulingkarkan di pinggangnya lalu melepasnya dari sana. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, lagipula kau bukan tipe-ku." Setelah berbalik dan menghadapku, Pain mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan itu padaku. Kali ini aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menatap wajahnya. Aku benar-benar malu dibuatnya.

"A-a-aku jan-janji besok pagi sudah pergi da-dari sini."

"Kau bisa memakainya selama aku masih berada di Konoha."

Setelah itu aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang mulai menjauhiku lalu disusul dengan suara pintu kamar yang mulai tertutup.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Usai kepergian Pain dari kamar mewah itu, Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya yang hendak keluar dari sana. Kakinya yang lemah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, hingga membuat tubuh mungilnya mulai merosot ke lantai dengan sukses, tak lupa suara isak tangis mengiringi kesendiriannya disana. Sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya. Hari ini ia telah dipertemukan dengan laki-laki yang baik. Andai saja orang yang turun dari mobil itu bukan Pain, apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya, Hinata tak akan pernah tahu itu.

"O-Okaa-san. Aitai. Hiks…Hiks… O-okaa-san." Masih dengan posisinya yang terduduk dilantai, Hinata terus menangis dan memanggil ibunya yang telah lama meninggalkannya didunia ini.

Ia rogoh saku seifukunya –tempat dimana liontin clover hadiah natal dari ayahnya berada. Kemudian ia genggam erat-erat liontin itu dalam telapak tangannya lalu mendekatkan kepalan tangannya didepan dadanya. Airmataya bertambah deras kali ini, semua kepedihan yang ia rasakan keluar tanpa sisa. Memang masalah tak akan selesai hanya dengan menangis dan teori ini sangat Hinata tahu dengan baik. Ia hanya ingin meringankan sedikit beban yang ada dipundaknya dengan cara menangis. Hanya itu tujuannya. Apa itu salah?

Rasa lelah yang sangat, membuat Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar. Masih di tempat yang sama –diatas lantai, Hinata tertidur disana dengan posisi miring dan tangan yang masih menggenggam liontin clover itu dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya, Hinata tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Tak lupa airmata masih mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun sudah agak siang." Buru-buru Hinata mengambil tas sekolahnya guna mengambil secarik kertas dan pena dari sana untuk menulis sebuah pesan pada Pain. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah kotak kecil yang tak lain adalah kado ulang tahun dari ayahnya terjatuh dari dalam sana. Dan tak hanya barang itu yang Hinata lupakan, liontin yang tadi malam ia genggam pun juga terlepas dari genggaman tangannya sewaktu ia tertidur namun nampaknya Hinata tak menyadarinya.

Setelah meninggalkan pesan, Hinata pun keluar dari kamar hotel itu dengan terburu-buru. Karena ia tak mau berhutang budi sekali lagi pada Pain –yang dengan sukarela memberinya tempat untuk tidur semalam. Walau sebenarnya, Hinata masih tak tahu lagi kemana ia harus pergi dan dimana lagi ia akan tidur nanti malam. Untuk saat ini Hinata tak mau mikirkannya dulu.

**Pain-san,**

**Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku akan mengganti uang sewa kamar hotel Anda.**

**Tolong Anda kirimkan no rekening Anda pada no ponselku 090-XXX. Aku akan mencicilnya setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sekali lagi, Terima kasih.**

**Hinata.**

.

.

.

Ini adalah awal dari takdir mereka yang telah Tuhan siapkan untuk mereka berdua. Takdir yang akan dimulai dari sebuah kenyataan yang pahit namun akan diakhiri dengan sebuah fakta yang manis.

**Tbc~**

**Maaf yah update-nya telat abiz Hime baru sembuh dari sakit sih T_T**

**Sebentar lagi aku akan bikin sesuatu yah… hehehehehe**

**Ada lah pokoknya ^^**

**Chapter besok aku akan menceritakan tentang Akatsuki dan awal ketertarikan Pain pada seorang Hinata serta alasannya ingin melindungi seorang Hinata. Akan aku jelaskan di Chap depan. Karena disini aku hanya ingin menceritakan pertemuan mereka dulu jadi buat yang penasaran sabar dulu yah ~**

**Hohohohoho**

**Setelah ini aku mau update fic baru dengan Pair yang tak masuk akal #Krik krik**

**Dan pair ini akan jadi yang pertama di fandom naruto Indonesia ^^ Hihihi**

**Tapi masih gak tau kapan sih cz masih lama kayaknya lagi males nulisnya tapi plot udah ada kok ^^ Ditunggu yah ^^ #PD**

**Makasi yah buat yang uda review :**

**It's me, Q, Sky Pea-chan, , LadyRuru, Erva Sabaku, , vuy, alice9miwa, Shy-S, DevilAndAngelLove, Mitsuki Ota. **

**Makasi juga buat yang uda fav sama follow, alert, dll. Pokoknya thx a lot yah ^^**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**

**15 Desember 2012**


End file.
